


La Genèse • Tome 2 : « Loki »

by Dynasties_IsaFaradien



Series: Dynasties - Cycle I : La Genèse [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, Crossover, Dark, Family Drama, Father issues, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Genderbending, Genderfluid Character, Identity Issues, Kid Loki, Multi, Sexual Identity, Teen Loki, baby Loki, headcanons
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 12,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynasties_IsaFaradien/pseuds/Dynasties_IsaFaradien
Summary: Le jeune Prince devra apprendre à trouver sa place au sein d'une famille aimante mais aux côtés d'un frère prenant une place importante. Dans l'ombre de Thor et des secrets dont il n'avait toujours pas conscience, comment Loki parviendra-t-il à mener sa vie ?
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja & Odin (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) & Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Dynasties - Cycle I : La Genèse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763806
Kudos: 3





	1. Première partie : « Des débuts difficiles »

**Author's Note:**

> Dans la foulée, voici l'arrivée du tome 2 !

**Première partie :**

**Des débuts difficiles**

**[An 965 après J.C. / -1 070 avant Yavin]**

_Lorsque la vie vous donne une leçon, vous tentez de ne plus tourner les pages de la même manière que vous le faisiez la dernière fois. Ces pages-là sont désormais irrémédiablement froissées à cause de votre négligence._

_C'est pourquoi vous devez tirer des leçons de ces pages abîmées qui sont présentes dans le livre de la vie._

_\- Jyotsana Rathore_


	2. Chapitre n°1 - « L'amour d'une mère »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous aimiez voir bébé Loki, alors toute cette première partie devrait continuer de vous ravir :)

**Chapitre n°1 :**

**L'amour d'une mère**

_« Je t'entourerai d'un amour trop profond pour être traduit en mots. »_

_\- Mumford & Sons, “Rose for Sharon” _

Frigga contempla tendrement Thor s'endormant dans son berceau. Ce vaillant bébé blond venait d'ingurgiter son dernier biberon avant la tombée de la nuit – même s'il en réclamerait encore quelques uns avant le lever du soleil, c'était prévisible et inexorable –, et ne demandait désormais pas son reste pour trouver le sommeil. Son énergie était absorbée, toute la journée durant, à explorer tous les recoins des appartements royaux à quatre pattes.

La mère déposa un dernier baiser sur les cheveux soyeux de son fils aîné, et remonta d'un cran la couverture sur lui. Il dormait déjà à poings fermés.

Elle quitta en silence la chambre, laissant d'un regard le relais à Holda, la gouvernante chevronnée de Thor. Le bébé ne devrait pas rencontrer de problèmes dans les heures à venir, mais si cela devait être le cas, Frigga viendrait de toute manière s'occuper de lui.

Elle rejoignit la seconde chambre d'enfant occupée des appartements, qui s'avéra rapidement bien moins paisible que la première. Elle y retrouva Ërinn, berçant de nouveau désespérément Loki, qui geignait sans fin apparente.

\- Il est très grognon, ce soir, fit la jeune gouvernante. Et il a à peine voulu de son biberon, qu'il n'a bu qu'à moitié.

\- Je vais prendre le relais, Ërinn, la rassura Frigga avec un sourire. Merci d'avoir essayé.

Loki était autrement plus coriace que Thor, bien que plus jeune et plus petit. De jour comme de nuit, un sentiment d'insécurité continuait de le hanter, malgré tous les bons soins des deux femmes. C'était un signe qui ne trompait par sur sa nature profondément sensible.

\- Mais madame..., protesta Ërinn, le Roi va vous en vouloir si vous passez de nouveau une grande partie de la nuit à vous occuper du bébé.

\- Peu importe ce qu'Odin pense du rôle d'une gouvernante, trancha la Reine. Je prendrai soin de Loki jusqu'à ce que je sois certaine qu'il n'a plus besoin de moi.

\- On a toujours besoin de sa mère, murmura la plus jeune des deux femmes.

\- Alors, je ne cesserai jamais de m'occuper de Loki, ou bien de Thor.

Frigga prit place dans le fauteuil à bascule à côté du berceau vide, se préparant mentalement aux longues heures à venir. Ërinn lui tendit le bébé, et la mère ne tarda pas à le serrer dans ses bras. La gouvernante se retira – pour l'instant.

\- Ssshhh, mon petit ange, chuchota la Reine en penchant la tête vers Loki. Personne ne te fera de mal. Pourquoi ne finirais-tu pas ton repas ?

Frigga s'employa à calmer magiquement l'enfant avant de lui présenter le biberon qu'il avait trop tôt laissé de côté. Loki accepta enfin de le terminer, bien moins goulûment que Thor en aurait été capable.

Tandis qu'il digérait, et que Frigga le tenait tout contre elle, elle se surprit à se demander s'il aurait eu moins de problèmes de comportement si Hela ne l'avait pas rejeté. Si elle avait accepté d'être une présence maternelle naturelle.

Frigga ne pouvait pas réellement la blâmer pour sa réaction. Odin lui avait expliqué que sa fille aînée avait toujours préféré l'indépendance et le pouvoir, et qu'elle n'avait jamais eu une nature tendre. De plus, elle n'avait eu aucun contrôle sur les événements qui l'avaient menée sur le chemin de la maternité.

Et Hela haïssait perdre le contrôle.

Autant d'éléments qui allaient dans le sens d'un échec assuré dans l'éducation de Loki, si elle en avait eu la responsabilité. Sans compter que l'enfant aurait été un rappel constant des sévices que le Roi Laufey lui avait infligés des siècles durant.

Il n'en restait pas moins que Loki avait eu le temps de ressentir le rejet de sa mère biologique – ainsi que probablement son mal-être avant sa libération –, et que cela avait été suffisant pour perturber son développement émotionnel, malgré les efforts que Frigga déployait chaque jour pour limiter les dégâts, et qu'elle continuerait de déployer jusqu'à ce que le Valhalla lui ouvre ses portes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww.


	3. Chapitre n°2 - « Derrière ses excuses »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odin revient dans la partie, pour le meilleur et pour le pire...

**Chapitre n°2 :**

**Derrière ses excuses**

_« Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui me retient ici, alors que pendant tout ce temps, je me suis senti si vide à l'intérieur. »_

_\- Evanescence,_ “Haunted”

\- Je me doutais que je te trouverais ici.

Frigga se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant dans la chambre, également le propriétaire de la voix. Odin se tenait sur le seuil, faiblement éclairé par les quelques bougies qui retenaient constamment les ténèbres loin de l'enfant qui occupait la pièce, comme le demandait la tradition asgardienne.

\- Le quotidien d'une mère de famille peut parfois se montrer prévisible, sourit Frigga en continuant de bercer Loki. Mais je n'ai pas envie de m'en plaindre, bien au contraire...

\- Eh bien, moi, j'aimerais émettre une critique à ce sujet, objecta Odin, se tenant toujours en retrait. Bien que tu te doutes probablement déjà de sa teneur, car je te la répète chaque jour.

\- Et tu vois bien, chaque jour, que je n'ai pas envie de tenir compte de cette critique, répliqua calmement la Reine.

Odin grogna et se tourna pour poursuivre son chemin vers la chambre conjugale, où il était conscient que Frigga ne le rejoindrait pas encore avant un long moment.

\- Tu souhaiteras peut-être être informé que Thor a émis ses premiers babillages, aujourd'hui.

La voix de sa Reine le fit s'immobiliser dans son mouvement. Il tourna de nouveau son visage fatigué vers elle.

\- Il ne cesse de grandir... J'espère que je parviendrai à revenir ici plus tôt, demain, pour passer un peu de temps avec lui.

\- Et avec Loki.

Si Frigga lui avait fait ce rappel sur le ton de la conversation, Odin savait néanmoins très bien en décrypter le sous-entendu. Celui qui indiquait qu'elle ne tolérerait jamais, de sa part, la moindre distinction entre ses deux fils.

\- Et avec Loki, concéda-t-il à voix basse. D'ailleurs, il m'a l'air enfin assoupi et apaisé, alors il pourrait peut-être retrouver sa place dans son berceau, suggéra-t-il en tentant de conserver un ton poli.

\- C'est presque l'heure de son prochain biberon. Il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller de nouveau.

\- Et c'est bien pour ce type de situation qu'il a une gouvernante.

Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pu contenir une inflexion cassante dans sa répartie.

\- Puisque nous en sommes à nous envoyer des vérités au visage, Odin, répliqua Frigga d'un ton sec, laisse-moi te rappeler que Loki a aussi un père, et que celui-ci s'occupe moins de lui que ne le fait la gouvernante que je ne laisse pourtant pas travailler normalement.

Ils se fixèrent un instant en silence.

\- Je t'avais pourtant prévenu, reprit la Reine, dès le moment où tu as émis l'idée d'adopter le fils de Hela et de Laufey comme le tien. Je t'avais averti de ne pas le faire uniquement par culpabilité. Tu m'as répondu que tu te devais de prendre tes responsabilités dans cette affaire, mais j'attends toujours de te voir _prendre tes responsabilités_ auprès de Loki en tant que père.

Odin détourna la tête.

\- Il se pourrait que je sois condamné à décevoir ma famille, continuellement, murmura-t-il en n'osant croiser le regard de Frigga. Tu devras apprendre à vivre avec cette malédiction.

\- Ce n'est pas une malédiction, c'est un _choix_. Quand tu accepteras enfin de ne plus te cacher derrière des excuses, alors j'estimerai que je n'aurais plus rien à te reprocher.

La Reine lui tourna froidement le dos.

\- Bonne nuit, Odin, le congédia-t-elle.

Il baissa la tête, penaud, et tout d'un coup incroyablement écrasé par le poids de la tragédie familiale qui s'était jouée autour de lui, et dont il continuait d'être acteur alors que la pièce n'avait plus lieu d'être.

\- Bonne nuit, Frigga... et Loki.


	4. Chapitre n°3 - « Sensible rapprochement »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, allez, un peu de fluff domestique bien mérité.

**Chapitre n°3 :**

**Sensible rapprochement**

_« Je rentrerai dans ton monde, je verrai à travers tes yeux, je tenterai de comprendre avant que nous perdions ce que nous avons. »_

_\- Within Temptation,_ “See Who I Am”

Le lendemain, Odin avait effectivement réussi à se libérer tôt de ses nombreuses obligations royales, alors Frigga le trouva en compagnie de Thor, dans le salon. Le bébé blond babillait joyeusement son charabia à son père qui le tenait sur ses genoux. Et Odin semblait... ravi ?

La situation était parfaite pour que la Reine réalise l'idée qui lui trottait en tête depuis le début de la matinée.

\- Pourquoi ne profiterais-tu pas de ton temps libre pour donner le bain à Loki ? proposa-t-elle innocemment en s'approchant du duo. C'est l'heure à laquelle il a l'habitude de le prendre, parce que l'eau chaude le détend quelque peu pour la nuit.

Odin se tourna vers elle, et Thor agrippa immédiatement une mèche des cheveux de son père pour lui indiquer qu'il n'appréciait pas de soudain ne plus être le centre de son monde.

\- “Quelque peu”..., releva le Roi en décrochant doucement les petits doigts de son fils de sa chevelure. Je dirais plutôt “très peu”, car ce n'est toujours pas assez efficace pour le décrocher de toi pendant une large partie de la nuit.

\- Rien ne remplace le contact, déclara simplement Frigga. Tu pourrais toi aussi en faire l'expérience, si tu acceptais ma proposition.

\- N'a-t-il pas Ërinn pour s'occuper de lui ? Ou prends-tu également sa place dans cette situation ?

\- Ërinn s'occupe toujours de préparer l'eau, et parfois seulement je donne moi-même le bain à Loki. C'est ma _place_ de mère, même si je profite généralement de ce moment pour m'occuper de Thor.

\- Heureux de savoir que tu te rappelles, de temps à autres, de l'existence de ton fils aîné..., grommela Odin.

\- Je suis parfaitement au courant de mon choix d'élever deux enfants, répliqua froidement Frigga, contrairement à toi.

Thor poussa un petit glapissement plaintif, mécontent que l'attention des deux adultes autour de lui ne se porte pas sur sa petite personne. Il jeta également son jouet en bois au sol. Bébé, mais déjà capricieux.

\- Si tu prends le relais auprès de Thor, fit lentement Odin, alors j'accepte de passer un moment avec Loki.

\- Ërinn t'attend dans la chambre de Loki, lui indiqua la Reine en tendant les bras vers le petit prince capricieux.

.

Loki cessa immédiatement de geindre dès que l'eau chaude l'entoura. Il ouvrit de grands yeux verts curieux, fixés sur Odin, penché sur lui.

 _Il a les mêmes yeux que Wisna_ , ne put s'empêcher de songer le souverain, nostalgique.

 _C'est une bonne chose que la malheureuse soit partie pour le Valhalla avant qu'il n'arrive quoi que ce soit à Hela... Elle ne l'aurait pas supporté..._ , s'insinua une voix amère dans ses pensées.

Le bébé attrapa timidement la main libre de son père. _Perpétuellement en quête de contact avec les autres._ Odin décida de le laisser faire, et petit à petit, Loki mena la main contre son petit torse pâle et frêle.

\- Regarde, Thor, entendit-il une voix féminine dire derrière lui, ton père n'a pas disparu, il est avec ton frère Loki.

Les babillages de Thor se rapprochèrent encore, et bientôt, Frigga vint se tenir à côté de lui, l'aîné blond dans les bras.

\- Désolée d'interrompre votre moment, s'excusa la mère, mais Thor ne tenait plus en place.

\- Ce n'est rien, la rassura Odin en ne quittant pas du regard le bébé dont il avait la responsabilité.

Les yeux de Loki allaient et venaient entre toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient soudain. Il fit un sourire à Frigga et décida de tapoter joyeusement l'eau avec ses jambes maigrelettes.

De son côté, Thor maintenait son hochet dans une main – tout en le secouant le plus énergiquement possible pour que le tintement rappelle à tous son existence –, et de l'autre main, eut la bonne idée d'empoigner une masse des cheveux de son père.

\- Thor, enfin, ce ne sont pas des manières ! le gronda gentiment Frigga en tentant d'extirper les mèches des doigts potelés du prince.

Le bébé blond éclata de rire, un rire qui contamina Loki.

\- Nos deux fils se sont ligués pour se moquer de nous, on dirait, commenta Odin avec un rare sourire.

\- Je n'ose imaginer le duo qu'ils formeront une fois en âge de marcher et de parler, soupira théâtralement Frigga.

.

Une fois le rituel du bain terminé, Odin insista pour continuer de s'occuper de Loki. Il le sécha délicatement, l'habilla pour la nuit, et le déposa doucement dans son berceau. Les yeux du bébé papillonnaient, et Odin espérait que cette fatigue s'avère suffisante pour l'endormir sur-le-champ.

\- Mon enfant, je vais te chanter un poème Ase pour t'aider à trouver le sommeil, déclara le Roi à voix basse. Il s'intitule ainsi : _La ballade de la Princesse vaillante_. J'espère que tu le trouveras à ton goût.

Odin borda tendrement son fils cadet et déposa un baiser sur sa tête recouverte d'un duvet noir. Il resta penché sur le berceau, la main posée sur le torse du bébé, alors qu'il chantonnait ces vers :

\- _La Princesse vaillante n'aimait pas les belles robes,_

« _Elle n'appréciait que les épées affûtées._

« _Au lieu d'apprendre les manières de la cour,_

« _Elle partit au combat pour sa patrie._

« _Asgard n'avait jamais connu_

« _Plus brave ou plus vaillante guerrière_

« _Ni plus extraordinaire Princesse..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un « poème Ase », mais bien sûr, mais bien sûr...


	5. Chapitre n°4 - « Adieux »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parce qu'il faut bien conclure un jour cet arc sur Hela... Même s'il n'est pas impossible qu'elle hantera la vie de son fils caché...

**Chapitre n°4 :**

**Adieux**

_« C'est tuant, les souvenirs. »_

_-Samuel Beckett_

Il semblerait dès lors qu'Odin prit goût à passer de doux moments avec ses deux fils, car Frigga le trouva plus d'une fois dans les chambres des enfants ou bien dans leur salle de jeux.

Bien souvent, comme cette fois-ci, Frigga le surprenait à chanter des comptines ou à lire des contes.

Thor était allongé sur son tapis d'éveil, mais même ce petit hyperactif avait délaissé ses multiples hochets suspendus pour se concentrer religieusement sur la voix grave et distinguée de son père, assis sur un fauteuil à bascule posé à proximité. Loki serré contre lui, Odin lisait une belle histoire pour son jeune auditoire :

\- ... Et ils se le passèrent les uns les autres, essayant de le déchirer de leurs mains, sans qu'il rompe. Ils prétendirent cependant que le Loup pouvait le disloquer. Le Loup rétorqua :

« - Pour ce qui est de ce ruban, il me semble que je n'en tirerai aucune gloire, même si je mets en pièces cette bande si mince. Mais s'il est fait de ruse et fourberie, bien qu'il semble fragile, ce galon ne devra jamais encercler mes pattes.

« Alors, les Ases lui dirent qu'il pourrait facilement déchirer cette fine ganse de soie, lui qui avait auparavant rompu d'épaisses chaînes de fer... *

Les deux bambins étaient en transe. Frigga profita de ce rare moment de calme pour s'éclipser sans un bruit.

.

Odin rendit visite, plus tard dans la même soirée, à Heimdall.

\- Mon Roi, le salua poliment le gardien.

\- Ne te lasses-tu jamais de ta solitude, mon vieil ami ? lui demanda Odin avec un petit sourire amusé.

\- Elle convient parfaitement à ma nature profonde. Je suis heureux que vous ayez renoncé à celle que vous vous étiez imposée, et que vous repreniez enfin le cours de votre vie.

\- À ce propos..., hésita le souverain. Je souhaiterais un moment seul, ici, dans le Bifröst, comme bien souvent... Excepté que ce sera probablement la dernière fois.

\- Je vous laisse à votre ultime méditation, Votre Majesté, s'inclina Heimdall en quittant prestement le bâtiment.

Une fois seul, Odin s'approcha lentement du bord extérieur de la plateforme, faisant ainsi face à une myriade d'étoiles sur un fond d'encre et de vives nébuleuses.

Alors, il ferma son œil valide, et se rappela le visage de Hela. Sa fille perdue ne quitterait jamais vraiment ses pensées. Elle ne pouvait l'entendre, mais mentalement, il lui transmis néanmoins sa douleur, ainsi que sa réconciliation avec Loki. Il regrettait profondément le rejet du bébé par Hela, mais s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il n'avait jamais réellement pu imaginer sa fille si fière dans un rôle maternel, même sans les sévices qu'elle avait subis de la part de Laufey.

Désormais, il prenait pleinement conscience de l'importance de sa présence rassurante auprès de Thor et de Loki, et il était fin prêt à assumer sa responsabilité dans leur éducation, en ne commettant surtout pas les mêmes erreurs qu'avec leur ténébreuse aînée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * : « L'Edda en prose » de Snorri Sturluson, Gylfaginning V, XXXIV.
> 
> \--> [« Premiers pas »](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512727/chapters/67677050)


	6. Deuxième partie : « Une enfance à deux »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est déjà l'heure de dire au revoir à la première partie, parce qu'on ne va pas pouvoir s'attarder éternellement sur bébé Loki :o

**Deuxième partie :**

**Une enfance à deux**

**[An 1 000 après J.C. / -1 035 avant Yavin]**

_Mais vers où nous dirigeons-nous, et où notre chemin se terminera-t-il ? Si les rêves ne peuvent devenir réalité, alors pourquoi ne pas faire comme si c'était le cas ?_


	7. Chapitre n°5 - « Histoire revisitée »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les deux princes ont grandi...

**Chapitre n°5 :**

**Histoire revisitée**

_« Les guerres passent à l'histoire bien trop tôt, et sont oubliées bien trop tôt également, avant que les leçons ne soient apprises. »_

_\- Michael Morpugo, Alone on a Wide Wide Sea _

\- Asgard a toujours promu la paix et l'harmonie dans les Neuf Royaumes de l'arbre des mondes, Yggdrasil, affirma Rúni, précepteur royal. Le Royaume Éternel a toujours encouragé ses voisins à maintenir cet équilibre par eux-mêmes, mais il arrivait parfois que notre armée doive se déployer sur ces autres mondes pour y contenir une guerre qui aurait pu être destructrice pour Yggdrasil sans notre intervention.

Si Loki écoutait sagement le cours d'histoire, tentant de prendre du recul sur le discours patriotique malgré son jeune âge, Thor buvait avidement toutes les paroles de Rúni comme si elles alimentaient une religion personnelle.

\- Est-ce pour cela que nous avons mené une guerre contre Jotünheim, peu après ma naissance ? demanda le prince blond. Les Géants des Glaces menaçaient-ils l'équilibre des Neuf Royaumes ?

\- C'est en effet la raison de notre mobilisation. Les Jotüns avaient mené une attaque contre le peuple de Midgard, le royaume des humains, et avaient déjà semé la mort et le chaos avant que le Bifröst ne dépose notre armée, emmenée par votre père, sur le lieu du carnage. Nos hommes poursuivirent les Géants des Glaces jusque sur Jotünheim, où notre Roi défit leur chef, Laufey, mettant fin aux hostilités et permettant également la signature d'un traité de paix entre les deux royaumes.

\- Incroyable ! s'exclama Thor, émerveillé.

\- Monsieur, puis-je également vous poser une question ? s'enquit timidement Loki.

\- Bien entendu, Votre Altesse. Je suis à votre écoute.

Thor tourna le regard vers son jeune frère, curieux de savoir ce que Loki pouvait bien avoir en tête. Le petit prince brun passait un temps considérable à la bibliothèque, avide de connaissances, et posait souvent des questions pointues qui permettaient à son frère d'apprendre lui aussi des choses intéressantes.

\- Dans un livre, fit Loki, j'ai lu des choses à propos des Valkyries. Je sais qu'elles étaient une légion de guerrières asgardiennes, et qu'elles ont toutes connu une fin tragique au combat. Ce que le livre ne précisait pas, c'était cette dernière bataille. Était-ce Jotünheim ?

\- Les Valkyries n'ont pas participé à la bataille de Jotünheim, car elles étaient alors en charge de protéger ce palais, ainsi que la famille royale, en cas de défaite d'Odin contre Laufey.

\- Ce qui était improbable, l'interrompit Thor avec enthousiasme, car mon père est le plus grande guerrier de la galaxie !

\- Quelle bataille a donc causé la fin des Valkyries ? reprit Loki sans prêter attention à son frère.

\- C'était un affrontement sanglant contre des elfes noirs de Svartalfheim, qui tentèrent de déstabiliser l'équilibre fragile de leur monde.

Loki hocha lentement la tête, songeur. Il connaissait la réputation des elfes noirs, presque aussi redoutable et monstrueuse que celle des Jotüns.

\- C'est dommage, commenta simplement Thor.

\- Plaît-il, Votre Altesse ?

\- Eh bien, que toutes les Valkyries aient disparu et que leur légion n'ait jamais été reconstituée. J'aurais bien aimé rencontrer ces guerrières.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patience, Thor, patience... ;)
> 
> \--> [« Réminiscences »](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512727/chapters/67859479)


	8. Chapitre n°6 - « Nés pour être rois »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce nouveau chapitre est tout bêtement la novélisation « faite-maison » de la scène d'introduction (enfin, presque) du premier film “Thor”.

**Chapitre n°6 :**

**Nés pour être rois**

_« Les gens ne semblent pas se rendre compte que leur opinion du monde est aussi le reflet de leur personnalité. »_

_\- Ralph Waldo Emerson_

Loki et Thor descendaient les innombrables marches menant au coffre-fort royal, enfoui profondément sous le palais. Ils suivaient le pas de leur père, ainsi que sa voix, alors qu'il contait la mythique bataille de Jotünheim, à la demande de l'aîné des deux frères.

\- Jadis, la race humaine avait admis une simple évidence, disait Odin. Elle n'était pas seule dans cet univers. Certains de ces mondes étaient, aux yeux des hommes, la demeure de leurs dieux. Ils apprirent à craindre les autres. D'un royaume de froid et de ténèbres, vinrent les Géants des Glaces, menaçant de plonger le monde des mortels dans une nouvelle ère glaciaire. Mais l'humanité n'affronterait pas seule cette menace. Nos armées repoussèrent les Géants des Glaces jusqu'au cœur même de leur propre monde. Les pertes furent immenses. Et, finalement... leur roi fut défait. Et la source de leur pouvoir leur fut arrachée. Au terme de cette dernière grande guerre, nous nous retirâmes des autres mondes et regagnâmes notre foyer, le Royaume Éternel d'Asgard. Ici, nous demeurons tel un halo d'espoir illuminant les galaxies. Et bien que relégués par les hommes au rang de mythes et légendes, ce sont Asgard et ses guerriers qui établirent la paix dans l'univers.

Au terme de ce long monologue d'histoire et de ce qui sembla être un million de marches, les deux jeunes princes entrèrent solennellement dans le coffre-fort royal. Leurs yeux se promenèrent avidement sur les nombreux objets de pouvoir qui étaient entreposés en sécurité dans la pièce, mais Odin les mena droit vers le Cercueil des Hivers Passés, celui dérobé aux Jotüns.

De part et d'autre d'Odin, les frères s'arrêtèrent pour le contempler en silence.

\- Mais un jour viendra, reprit le souverain, où l'un d'entre vous devra défendre cette paix.

Odin se tourna pour leur faire face.

\- Est-ce que les Géants des Glaces sont encore en vie ? osa demander Loki.

\- Quand je serai roi, lui répondit Thor avec un sourire arrogant, je pourchasserai ces monstres, je les tuerai tous ! Comme vous l'avez fait, père.

Odin porta toute son attention sur son aîné belliqueux.

\- Un roi avisé, l'avertit-il, s'abstient de déclencher une guerre. Mais...

Il regarda ses deux fils à tour de rôle, l'air grave. Les deux princes attendirent avidement la fin de cette nouvelle leçon...

\- Il doit toujours y être préparé, conclut simplement Odin.

Les deux enfants se sourirent avec malice.

Le souverain fit quelques pas, et dépassa les deux enfants qui ne le quittèrent pas des yeux. Odin semblait se diriger droit vers la porte de la chambre sécurisée, alors ils finirent par s'élancer pour le rattraper.

\- J'y suis prêt, père, affirma Thor en prenant la main d'Odin.

\- Moi aussi, fit plus gravement Loki en saisissant l'autre main de son père.

Odin les regarda alternativement, avant de sourire et de reprendre sa route, les embarquant dans son sillage.

\- Seul l'un d'entre vous pourra accéder au trône, leur rappela-t-il. Mais l'un comme l'autre, vous êtes nés pour être rois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personnellement, Odin, je dirais que Loki est celui des deux qui est le plus « né pour être roi », étant donné que LUI, il a le privilège du premier-né. ;)


	9. Chapitre n°7 - « Inimitiés »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le monde n'est pas tendre envers Loki... et ce n'est malheureusement qu'un début...

**Chapitre n°7 :**

**Inimitiés**

_« Il paraît que nous sommes comme nous sommes, mais nous ne sommes pas forcés de l'être. »_

_\- Fall Out Boy,_ “Immortals”

L'hiver faisait doucement place au printemps sur Asgard, chassant le froid et l'humidité, remplacés par le soleil et la douceur. Une de ces belles journées se trouva être idéale pour un long après-midi d'escapade dans les jardins du palais.

Les deux frères y retrouvèrent deux autres petits garçons, Volstagg et Fandral, des amis de Thor. Ce qui signifiait, entre autres, que Loki n'était toléré dans ce petit groupe que parce que son frère avait insisté – et même légèrement menacé les deux garçonnets.

Loki était flatté que Thor se soit battu pour son honneur, mais il se sentait également mal à l'aise, sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi. Était-ce à cause de la distance que Fandral et Volstagg continuaient de mettre entre eux et lui, ou bien cela avait-il à voir avec le caractère des deux enfants, aussi bagarreurs que Thor ne l'était lui-même ?

Frigga, Ërinn et Holda les accompagnèrent jusqu'aux marches menant aux jardins, où les deux autres les attendaient déjà, seuls. Thor les salua de loin avec enthousiasme, et s'apprêtait à partir en courant pour les rejoindre, mais il fut arrêté par la voix de la Reine.

\- Tu ne comptais tout de même pas partir comme un voleur, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda Frigga avec douceur. Où sont donc tes manières ?

Le prince blond se tourna vers elle.

\- Passez un bon après-midi, mère ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- C'est presque ça, sourit-elle, mais ça suffira pour aujourd'hui. Passe toi aussi un bon après-midi avec ton frère et tes amis.

Frigga se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser sur sa tête. Thor se laissa faire sans un mot, mais Loki le vit froncer les sourcils. Le fougueux petit prince n'aimait pas être “affiché” de la sorte devant ses amis.

D'ailleurs, il ne tarda pas à s'esquiver et courut vers Fandral et Volstagg. Loki se tourna lui aussi vers Frigga.

\- Bon après-midi, mère, et à ce soir, fit-il poliment.

\- Bon après-midi, mon petit chéri, répondit Frigga en lui pinçant gentiment la joue.

\- Bon après-midi à vous aussi, mesdames Holda et Ërinn, compléta-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

Les deux gouvernantes lui rendirent sa formule de politesse et inclinèrent la tête. Loki se permit alors de courir rejoindre Thor et ses deux amis.

Il les retrouva en pleine discussion enjouée sur les caractéristiques de la nouvelle hache de guerre acquise par le père de Volstagg. Fandral semblait décidé à accueillir le retardataire à sa manière moqueuse habituelle lorsqu'elle concernait Loki.

\- Alors, tu as fini de te cacher dans les jupes de ta mère ? lui dit-il sans préambule.

\- Moi, au moins, elle ne m'a pas _embrassé_ , se défendit Loki.

C'était sans aucun doute une pique gratuite et désagréable adressée à Thor, mais cette défense agressive lui avait presque échappé.

\- Non, mais elle t'a probablement appelé « mon petit chéri », grogna Thor en se retournant furieusement vers lui. Tu crois que c'est mieux, peut-être ?

\- C'est moins ostentatoire, en tous cas, contra Loki.

\- Si tu ne cesses pas tout de suite de charrier Thor, menaça Volstagg, on va te renvoyer voir ta maman avec quelque chose de plus _ostentatoire_. Genre, un nez cassé, ajouta-t-il en faisant craquer ses doigts.

\- Hé, non ! Cria Thor en se plaçant entre les deux adversaires. Personne ne fait de mal à personne, on est tous amis, non ? Les amis n'ont pas recours à la violence entre eux, ils doivent la réserver uniquement aux ennemis.

Loki et Volstagg s'affrontèrent du regard quelques secondes encore, tandis que les deux blondinets du groupe les regardaient alternativement avec méfiance.

\- Excuse-toi auprès de Thor, ordonna finalement le garçonnet roux.

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi, fils de _commandant_ , cracha le prince brun.

\- Allons, calmez-vous, tous les deux, reprit Thor. Volstagg, si j'avais voulu que Loki s'excuse pour ses paroles, je le lui aurais demandé. Maintenant, ça suffit ces chamailleries, allons jouer.


	10. Chapitre n°8 - « Tempête »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce petit chapitre est une réadaptation d'un vieux texte de ma création, trouvable dans le mini-recueil « I've loved you for a thousand years » (c'est le deuxième). Oui, parce que j'avais déjà travaillé sur Thor et Loki enfants, en 2014. ^.^'

**Chapitre n°8 :**

**Tempête**

_« Je suis à tes côtés. Peu importe ce que tu peux avoir en tête, je suis avec toi et je t'aime. »_

_\- Ernest Hemingway, The Garden of Eden_

Les changements de saisons impliquaient également, bien souvent, un temps perturbé. Quelques jours après l'esclandre de Volstagg, un violent orage éclata en pleine nuit au-dessus du palais.

La tempête faisait rage. Le vent soufflait en puissantes rafales, la pluie tombait si drue qu'elle formait un rideau parfaitement opaque à l'extérieur des fenêtres, le tonnerre grondait dans les nuages, et les éclairs qui zébraient le ciel illuminaient la nuit noire.

Loki était terrorisé. La tempête lui faisait peur, car il n'avait jamais aimé les orages. Bien que cela faisait déjà bien des années qu'il se répétait que sa phobie était indigne d'un Prince d'Asgard, il s'était tout de même roulé en boule sous ses couvertures, tremblotant, les yeux grands ouverts, et priant pour que l'orage cesse bientôt.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit lentement, et une petite silhouette s'approcha du lit du plus jeune des deux princes. C'était Thor, selon toute vraisemblance, venu s'assurer que son petit frère allait bien. L'aîné savait que Loki était tout particulièrement astraphobe.

\- Loki, c'est moi, souffla inutilement Thor. Tout va bien ?

\- Non, j'ai peur, lui répondit une petite voix étouffée par les couvertures.

Il n'aurait jamais avoué sa terreur à quiconque d'autre que Thor. Ou peut-être aussi Frigga, et Ërinn. De toute manière, il savait que son frère ne se moquerait jamais de lui.

\- Tu veux que je dorme avec toi, le temps que l'orage passe ? proposa gentiment le blond.

\- Oui, s'il te plaît... Je ne voulais pas réveiller Ërinn juste pour un orage, mais je suis vraiment terrorisé...

Alors, Thor se glissa entre les draps. Il attrapa Loki par les épaules et le serra doucement contre lui. Le prince brun le laissa faire et, rassuré par la présence de Thor à ses côtés, il finit par s'endormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forcément, Ërinn n'existait pas encore à l'époque :)


	11. Chapitre n°9 - « Fondamentalement différent, fondamentalement perdu »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous aviez déjà le moral, parce que ce n'est pas le chapitre d'aujourd'hui qui vous l'aurait remonté sinon :o

**Chapitre n°9 :**

**Fondamentalement différent, fondamentalement perdu**

_« Ceux qui ne croient pas en la magie ne la trouveront jamais. »_

_\- Roald Dahl_

L'été s'installa durablement sur le Royaume Éternel. Un beau soir d'une douceur remarquable, la gouvernante Ërinn vaquait à ses occupations dans les appartements royaux. Elle délesta notamment une timide lingère de son chargement tout fraîchement lavé, et alla le porter dans la chambre du prince dont elle avait la charge depuis sa naissance.

Ërinn ouvrit délicatement la porte, pour trouver la pièce déjà occupée par un petit Loki assis en tailleur sur le bord de son lit, la tête tournée vers le paysage qui s'étalait au-delà de l'immense baie vitrée ouverte.

\- Je vous croyais dehors avec les autres enfants, Votre Altesse, fit doucement la gouvernante.

Loki tourna vivement la tête vers elle. Ërinn remarqua immédiatement ses yeux rougis et des traces de larmes le long de ses joues.

\- Que se passe-t-il donc, mon petit prince ? demanda-t-elle avec tristesse en avançant vers lui.

Au passage, elle déposa le linge propre sur le sofa, puis vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

\- Volstagg et Fandral n'étaient pas très emballés pour jouer avec moi, ce soir, expliqua Loki d'une petite voix. La dernière fois, nous avions égaré notre balle en cuir, alors j'ai métamorphosé un caillou pour la remplacer, mais ils se sont tous les deux mis à hurler en s'enfuyant. Ce qui fait que, tout à l'heure, quand ils m'ont revu, ils m'ont traité de sale sorcier et de monstre. Thor m'a défendu, mais j'ai quand même préféré revenir ici pour qu'il puisse retrouver ses amis.

\- Oh, mon pauvre petit ange..., murmura Ërinn en l'étreignant.

\- Mais pourquoi _toi_ , tu n'as pas peur de moi alors que je fais de la magie ?

\- C'est parce que votre mère m'a montré que la magie n'était pas toujours mauvaise. Si elle est utilisée pour faire le bien, alors elle sera toujours bénéfique.

\- Alors, tu ne penses pas que je suis un monstre ?

\- Absolument pas. Vous êtes un petit garçon adorable avec de bonnes intentions. Je n'ai pas à vous craindre.

Ërinn s'éloigna légèrement pour pouvoir regarder son protégé dans les yeux.

\- Mais, reprit-elle avec gravité, comme votre mère vous l'a déjà recommandé, vous devriez vraiment éviter les démonstrations de magie hors du cercle familial. Hélas, les autres Asgardiens n'ont pas encore acquis l'ouverture d'esprit nécessaire pour accepter l'intrusion de la magie dans leur quotidien. Votre statut princier vous préservera de toute attaque sérieuse sur ce sujet, mais pas des brimades ou du rejet.

Loki la fixa longuement avec la même gravité que sa gouvernante affichait.

\- Si je comprends bien, dit-il lentement, toute ma vie, je devrais affronter ces gens qui auront peur de moi sans raison ?

\- Vous savez, Votre Altesse, la vie n'est malheureusement que trop peu souvent un long fleuve tranquille et paradisiaque. Pour chacun d'entre nous, elle est semée d'embûches très spécifiques, et il faut savoir se montrer fort pour les surmonter.

\- Surtout si, comme moi, on est si différents des autres... même sans la magie...

\- Je suis intimement convaincue que vous êtes plein de belles ressources, sourit Ërinn. Exploitez-les. Même si vous n'entrerez peut-être jamais dans les normes de votre peuple, vous pourrez toujours tous nous éblouir à votre manière.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chronique égarée associée :  
> -> [« Le sorcier »](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512727/chapters/68518688)


	12. Chapitre n°10 - « Bon anniversaire ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le chapitre du jour est de nouveau une réadaptation d'un texte de 2014, mais cette fois-ci, c'est au tour de « Fête des Mères sur Asgard », qui se transforme en l'anniversaire de Frigga !

**Chapitre n°10 :**

**Bon anniversaire !**

_« Elle est le genre de reine qui sait que sa couronne n'est pas sur sa tête, mais plutôt dans son âme. »_

_\- Adrian Michael_

Ce matin-là, Thor et Loki s'étaient levés presque en même temps, sans un bruit afin de ne pas alerter leurs gouvernantes respectives, endormies dans les petites chambres contiguës aux leurs. Les deux enfants s'étaient croisés dans le couloir entre leurs deux chambres, chacun voulant aller réveiller l'autre.

Ils retournèrent tout aussi discrètement à leurs points de départ pour se laver et s'habiller, puis ils descendirent tous les deux dans les jardins du palais, en prenant toutes les précautions nécessaires pour ne pas être vus par Frigga ou par l'une de ses dames de compagnie.

Arrivés à destination sans encombres, ils préparèrent chacun un bouquet de fleurs pour leur mère, dont c'était l'anniversaire aujourd'hui.

Il allait sans dire que le plus joli des deux bouquets clandestins était celui de Loki, car il n'avait pas laissé pendre les racines des fleurs, contrairement à Thor. Mais dans le cas du petit prince blond, c'était surtout l'élan du cœur qui comptait.

Les deux frères remontèrent ensuite jusqu'aux appartements royaux. Loki se vit désigné par Thor pour être l'éclaireur sur le chemin du retour.

\- C'est toi le plus discret de nous deux, argumenta Thor à voix basse.

Le prince aux cheveux noirs passa ensuite la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte du salon, et put ainsi constater que Frigga était désormais levée et entièrement préparée. Elle était assise sur le large canapé, occupée à lire un très long parchemin.

Loki fit signe à Thor qu'ils pouvaient y aller, et les deux frères ouvrirent la porte en grand pour rentrer dans la pièce, cachant leurs bouquets respectifs dans leur dos. Thor ne tenait déjà plus en place.

\- Bonjour, jeunes hommes, lança Frigga en levant les yeux de son parchemin interminable. Vous êtes bien matinaux, tous les deux.

Thor, grand impatient qu'il était, ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il présenta son bouquet à la Reine en s'exclamant :

\- Bon anniversaire !

Alors, Loki suivit le mouvement.

\- Bon anniversaire, mère, fit-il plus calmement que son frère en dévoilant à son tour le bouquet qu'il tenait.

Frigga sourit tendrement à ses deux fils, tout en prenant leurs cadeaux dans chaque main.

\- Je vous remercie beaucoup, vos attentions me touchent énormément.

Elle huma les fleurs, puis les posa délicatement sur la table à côté d'elle. Elle attrapa ensuite ses fils dans ses bras pour une douce étreinte.


	13. Troisième partie : « Une adolescence dans l'ombre »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les deux frères continuent de grandir...

**Troisième partie :**

**Une adolescence dans l'ombre**

**[An 1 300 après J.C. / -735 avant Yavin]**

_Je suis en train de traverser des épreuves dont je ne peux parler. Je deviens chaque jour un peu plus fou. J'ai besoin que quelqu'un me promette que tout finira par s'arranger._


	14. Chapitre n°11 - « De grands changements »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est plus un résumé de ce qu'il s'est passé au cours des siècles, qu'un pan d'histoire qui permet d'avancer dans l'intrigue, mais il reste nécessaire pour préciser plusieurs choses.

**Chapitre n°11 :**

**De grands changements**

_« Au bout d'un certain temps, on s'habitue à tout. »_

_\- Albert Camus, L'Étranger_

Une lente métamorphose s'écoula durant quelques siècles. Les deux frères grandirent doucement ensemble, mais le temps qui passait ne vint qu'exacerber leurs différences de caractères.

Là où Thor se transforma en un adolescent très sûr de lui et de ses capacités, happant une cohorte d'amis – d'admirateurs ? – dans son sillage, Loki devint un jeune homme réservé et plutôt solitaire, fréquentant plus assidûment la gigantesque bibliothèque du palais que sur les courts d'entraînement au combat.

Cette évolution n'était pas entièrement de sa faute, et il en était pleinement conscient. Thor prenait sans cesse de plus en plus de place dans la lumière. Sa sociabilité lui permettait de se montrer amical envers de nombreuses personnes qui fréquentaient la cour royale. Son âme de guerrier alimentait sa passion pour le combat et les duels amicaux, très appréciés dans la société asgardienne. Son sourire charmeur – et, bien souvent, son statut princier également – l'aidait grandement auprès de toutes les jeunes filles en fleur qu'il croisait.

Et pendant que Thor prenait ses aises en société, il éclipsait Loki. Le _petit frère_. Le _second prince d'Asgard_. Plus personne ne semblait réellement croire à son couronnement futur, même si Odin avait largement informé sur l'égalité des chances entre les deux héritiers. Par conséquent, il semblait moins important de créer une atmosphère propice à l'influence autour de Loki.

Pourtant, Loki ne parvenait pas à haïr son frère pour la situation dans laquelle il l'avait placé. Il savait que Thor ne l'avait jamais délibérément calculé, et cette certitude n'était pas uniquement fondée sur le fait que l'impétueux prince blond ne possédait certainement pas la finesse nécessaire à l'exécution d'un tel plan.

Loki savait que Thor l'aimait sincèrement. Son grand cœur, qu'il préférait cacher derrière ses gros muscles, avait toujours vu plus loin que les différences fondamentales qui séparaient les deux frères. Tout comme Frigga n'avait jamais fait la moindre différence entre eux deux, Thor ne s'était jamais considéré supérieur à ce frère qui ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas.

Odin... était une toute autre histoire. Bien qu'il s'était toujours occupé de ses deux fils de la même façon, Loki n'avait jamais cessé de sentir une certaine distance à son égard dans le cœur de son père, sans qu'il n'en comprenne réellement la raison. Il était possible qu'Odin l'aime, mais qu'il était déçu de voir l'un de ses fils ne pas devenir l'archétype de l'Asgardien normal.

Loki l'avait déçu, et il était en colère contre lui-même de l'avoir déçu. Sournoisement, une distance comparable s'installa dans le cœur du jeune prince, dirigée contre la figure paternelle, jusqu'à ce que père et fils se retrouvent presque étrangers l'un à l'autre.


	15. Chapitre n°12 - « Rejets mutuels »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore un mauvais moment pour Loki :o

**Chapitre n°12 :**

**Rejets mutuels**

_« Si vous vivez pour l'approbation des autres, alors vous mourrez de leur rejet. »_

_\- Lecrae_

\- C'était une superbe performance dont tu nous as régalés, là, contre le maître d'armes ! le félicita Fandral.

\- Quel coup d'épée ! s'exclama Volstagg.

\- Impressionnant, commenta plus sobrement Hogun.

\- Et ça, mes amis, j'ose espérer que ce n'était qu'un début ! rit Thor.

Car ce n'était pas vers Loki que ces louanges étaient dirigées, même s'il trouvait qu'il avait perdu plutôt en beauté, cette fois-ci.

\- Nous nous retrouverons demain pour confirmer ça, sourit Volstagg.

Les quatre amis se saluèrent bruyamment avant que leurs chemins ne se séparent. Loki inclina sèchement la tête en direction des trois comparses de son frère, lorsque ceux-ci se rappelèrent enfin de son existence, bien que brièvement.

Les deux frères traversèrent les couloirs en direction de l'étage royal. Ils avaient besoin d'un bon bain, la cour étant détrempée.

\- Allons, ne fais pas cette tête ! s'exclama Thor en enserrant les épaules de son frère de son bras puissant. Je trouve que tu t'es bien débrouillé, aujourd'hui.

\- Alors, pourquoi ne me reproche-t-on que ma nouvelle défaite ? grogna Loki en tenant de se dégager, sans succès.

\- Parce que ce sont tous des idiots butés. Tu sais pourtant comme je me suis battu pour qu'ils t'acceptent comme tu es, mais c'est un combat que je ne suis jamais parvenu à gagner.

\- Je suppose que personne n'est parfait, railla Loki, les dents serrées.

Thor se tourna vers lui pour le fixer franchement.

\- Écoute, mon frère, tu pourrais peut-être appliquer cette affirmation à ton propre cas ? Je ne dis pas cela méchamment, mais tu sais aussi combien de fois nous avons discuté de ton utilisation de la magie. Tu les rebuterais probablement moins sans celle-ci.

\- Même sans magie, je ne serais toujours pas suffisamment comme toi. Et c'est bien le problème.

Loki profita d'avoir déstabilisé Thor psychologiquement pour se dégager sèchement de son étreinte virile. Il poursuivit son chemin sans attendre que son frère s'élance sur ses talons.

.

L'après-midi même, Loki, soigneusement lavé, se rendit dans le cabinet de méditation de sa mère pour une leçon de magie. Frigga remarqua immédiatement la morosité de son plus jeune fils.

\- Que se passe-t-il donc ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Rien de grave, mère, la rassura automatiquement Loki. J'ai simplement de nouveau perdu contre le maître d'armes, ce matin. Je devrais pourtant y être habitué, désormais..., ajouta-t-il avec amertume.

\- Chacun a ses forces et ses faiblesses, Loki, et il n'y a qu'une faible marge de progression sur ces caractéristiques innées. Ne sois pas si dur envers toi-même, fit-elle en serrant doucement sa main. Personne ne te demande d'être aussi doué au combat que Thor ne l'est, tout comme personne ne lui demande de maîtriser la magie aussi bien que toi tu ne le fais.

\- Vu son horreur de la sorcellerie, ce serait comique, grommela Loki.

\- Crois-moi, il n'en a pas tant peur que les autres jeunes gens de son âge. Peut-être un jour parviendra-t-il à les influencer pour leur insuffler la même acceptation.

D'après ce que Loki comprenait du petit discours que Thor lui avait servi le matin même, ce n'était pas près d'arriver, notamment parce que le prince le plus populaire d'Asgard baissait les bras dans ce combat qui n'impliquait pas les épées.

Il hocha pourtant la tête, pour ne pas avoir à partager ses pensées profondes avec Frigga. Il lui tardait seulement que la leçon débute, même si la magie, d'habitude une source de réconfort pour lui, ne lui paraissait pas aussi enthousiasmante aujourd'hui.


	16. Chapitre n°13 - « Amertume »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un moment entre frères...

**Chapitre n°13 :**

**Amertume**

_« Promets-moi que tu te souviendras que tu es plus courageux que tu ne le crois, que tu es plus fort que tu n'en as l'air, et que tu es plus intelligent que tu ne le penses. »_

\- Loki, grogna Thor, concentre-toi un peu.

La chaleur était écrasante, et les deux princes d'Asgard se retrouvaient enfermés dans la bibliothèque du palais pour une étude approfondie, mais théorique, des stratégies militaires.

Loki ne se sentait pas particulièrement concerné par le sujet, et la température étouffante l'empêchait de toute manière de se concentrer sur les épais volumes. Alors, il utilisait sa magie pour exécuter des tours de passe-passe inoffensifs pour se distraire, mais il semblait que l'inhabituelle concentration studieuse de Thor en fut affectée.

\- Oh, allez, tu peux lever le nez de ces affreux livres au moins quelques minutes, tu sais, le railla le cadet en faisant voleter un petit oiseau en papier autour d'eux.

Comme ce reproche venait de s'inverser très étrangement... lui qui était normalement prononcé à l'attention de Loki.

\- Je ne peux pas, répliqua Thor en replaçant une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille. Père compte sur moi. Sur nous deux, d'ailleurs.

\- C'est bizarre, je ressens bien moins l'excitation de notre premier commandement solo maintenant que je transpire comme un buffle dans cette canicule.

\- Heureusement pour nous que la campagne militaire ne se déroulera pas sur Muspelheim, alors.

\- Sérieusement, Thor..., se plaignit Loki. On devrait avoir le droit de ramener ces ouvrages dans nos chambres pour les étudier au frais...

\- Ils ne peuvent pas quitter l'enceinte de la bibliothèque. Courage, mon frère, je sais que tu es capable d'affronter cette épreuve. Tu es plus fort que tout le monde le croit.

\- Ce compliment résonnerait beaucoup mieux s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un honteux mensonge destiné à me remonter le moral, et aussi à me faire taire et à pouvoir te concentrer, par la même occasion, marmonna le prince brun.

Thor leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Ce n'était pas un mensonge, affirma-t-il. Je le pense sincèrement. Tu devrais avoir un peu plus confiance en toi, tu sais. Sinon, comment te feras-tu obéir une fois sur le terrain ?

\- Ah, c'est certain que la confiance en toi a dû te venir plus aisément. Regarde-toi. Le parfait petit Asgardien, sous toutes les coutures.

Thor se renfrogna.

\- D'habitude, tu _adores_ les compliments, remarqua Loki en croisant les bras.

\- Le tien ne vient pas du cœur. Tu es amer, et ça m'attriste que tu penses autant de mal de toi-même. Tu sais, Loki, tu as autant de chances que moi de devenir roi un jour. Alors, ne te laisse pas abattre au beau milieu de la course. Les dés ne sont jamais jetés.


	17. Chapitre n°14 - « Déception »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce sera toujours pas la joie aujourd'hui...

**Chapitre n°14 :**

**Déception**

_« N'écarte pas tes rêves d'un geste de la main. »_

Plusieurs jours après cette conversation, les deux frères se présentèrent devant Odin pour obtenir de plus amples détails sur leur première mission de commandement.

\- Une escouade sera détachée de l'Armée de Défense pour investiguer sur des sabotages répétés dans une mine de bronze sur Nilfheim, déclara le souverain.

\- Ce n'est pas exactement la définition d'un _combat glorieux_ , marmonna Thor, mais je suppose que c'est un début.

\- Il te faut bien commencer par la base pour être certain de ne pas arriver en mille morceaux au sommet.

\- Nous tâcherons de ne pas vous décevoir, père, déclara le prince blond d'un ton solennel.

\- J'espère bien, et tu auras la tâche encore plus lourde car le commandement de l'escouade te revient.

Un silence accueillit les paroles d'Odin. Thor jeta un regard inquiet vers Loki, mais celui-ci, ahuri, continua de fixer leur père.

\- Je croyais pourtant que nous devions tous les deux diriger cette opération, osa l'aîné. Nous avons sans relâche révisé les mêmes ouvrages pour y être prêts.

La surprise fit place à la colère dans le cœur de Loki, et il serra discrètement les poings dans son dos. _Comment ai-je pu être assez dupe pour croire qu'on allait enfin m'offrir ma chance ?_

\- Je n'estime pas encore Loki prêt à endosser une telle responsabilité, expliqua calmement Odin. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il ne le sera jamais. Il a encore besoin de temps.

\- J'estime avoir déjà attendu suffisamment longtemps ! fulmina le fils cadet.

Si Odin fronça seulement les sourcils devant l'explosion soudaine, au moins Thor semblait désolé pour lui.

_Qu'il garde sa pitié pour lui. J'ai déjà été bien trop humilié._

Heureusement pour lui, Thor se garda de tout commentaire. De toute manière, aucune défense ne lui permettait de faire revenir Odin sur sa décision.

\- Puisque vous avez fait votre choix, père, je vais maintenant faire le _mien_ , fit sèchement Loki. Je refuse de participer à cette mission. Cela n'a rien à voir avec un refus du commandement de Thor.

Ou peut-être bien que si, quelque part ? Mais Loki était bien trop furieux pour chercher à le découvrir. Il fit brusquement demi-tour et quitta la salle dans un mot.


	18. Chapitre n°15 - « Dysphorie »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, le titre de ce chapitre est bel et bien une référence à la “dysphorie de genre”, et cela me semblait approprié car Loki est rempli de doutes sur son identité.

**Chapitre n°15 :**

**Dysphorie**

_« Tu ne peux pas les forcer à t'aimer ou à vouloir de toi, mais un jour, tu leur feras réaliser ce qu'ils ont perdu. »_

Même une fois Thor rentré de Nilfheim, sain et sauf et victorieux, Loki ne vit pas sa colère disparaître. Elle ne s'atténua qu'à peine.

\- On dirait que tu me fais la tête, remarqua Thor un soir de banquet au château.

Il était rare que le prince blond se montre aussi discret en société. Pourtant, il s'était plutôt naturellement penché vers Loki pour lui adresser directement ces paroles.

\- Crois-le ou non, répliqua le cadet, je me réjouis que ta mission se soit impeccablement déroulée.

\- Si ta colère est dirigée contre père, pourquoi est-ce que j'en fais les frais malgré tout ?

\- Je n'en sais rien...

 _Parce que ce n'est pas de la colère, mais de la jalousie_ , réalisa Loki.

Depuis le début du banquet – donné en l'honneur de la _réussite de Thor_ –, toutes les attentions étaient de nouveau pleinement dirigées vers l'aîné. Même Odin s'était fendu d'un éloge de son fils. Seule Frigga agissait de façon à ne pas mettre Loki à l'écart – mais ses efforts étaient vains tant le cadet se repliait sur lui-même.

Thor non plus ne s'embarrassait pas plus de son frère. Ceci dit, il devait être vexé – à juste titre – de sa morosité. Il était donc retourné auprès de ses trois amis, qui lui réclamaient encore et encore les détails de l'expédition sur Nilfheim.

\- Ce banquet aurait été aussi _ton_ moment de gloire, avait affirmé l'aîné plus tôt dans la journée, si tu n'avais pas décliné la mission.

\- Comme je n'en aurais toujours pas eu le commandement, les gens m'auraient ignoré aussi sûrement qu'ils le font toujours, avait rétorqué Loki sèchement.

Il revint à la réalité en entendant le grand éclat de rire de Fandral, quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Remarquable désarmement ! s'exclama-t-il. Je n'ose imaginer ce que la mission aurait donné si ton frère en avait eu le commandement... Qu'aurait-il fait contre ce terroriste armé, avec sa magie de femmelette ?

Même Thor s'esclaffa. Alors, Loki se dit qu'il était peut-être temps de quitter le banquet, avant qu'il ne tourne encore plus mal pour lui.

.

\- Déjà de retour, mon prince ? s'étonna Ërinn en le voyant passer dans le salon royal.

\- Ma leçon de magie de cet après-midi m'a fatigué plus que je ne le pensais, mentit Loki.

\- Ce ne serait pas plutôt le banquet en lui-même qui serait le problème ?

Comme souvent, Ërinn touchait en plein dans le mille. C'était comme si elle disposait d'un sixième sens, mais qui n'était pas de la sorcellerie.

\- J'en ai eu assez des moqueries des amis de Thor, avoua-t-il enfin.

\- Vous devriez sérieusement envisager de vous faire vos propres amis, suggéra doucement Ërinn. Des amis qui vous accepteraient tel que vous êtes.

\- Mais quel Asgardien sensé voudrait devenir ami avec un prince qui se défile devant les expéditions et qui pratique la magie ?! explosa Loki.

\- Vous n'avez pas refusé cette mission par lâcheté, et le plus important, c'est que vous en ayez conscience. Cela vous aidera à convaincre ceux qui en doutent.

\- Je suis fatigué de me battre contre tout le monde, soupira le jeune prince. D'essayer de prouver ma valeur à des personnes qui m'ont déjà catégorisé négativement. Je devrais peut-être plutôt tenir salon et parler chiffons, comme une bonne petite _princesse_.

Ërinn posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de son protégé, et le fixa droit dans son regard presque fuyant.

\- La magie, fit-elle en détachant bien les mots, n'est _pas_ une affaire de femmes. C'est une affaire de toutes les personnes qui souhaitent la pratiquer. Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez une sensibilité féminine que vous êtes forcément une femme, et ce n'est pas une tare d'être différent des autres. Vous n'y pouvez rien, et rien ne changera réellement et durablement cet état de fait. Au mieux, vous ne pourrez que vous cacher derrière un masque, mais vous deviendrez fou à force de paraître sans cesse comme vous n'êtes pas. Faites de votre handicap social une force, et soyez patient pour trouver le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir. Rien n'est encore perdu.


	19. Chapitre n°16 - « Dans la peau d'un autre »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On avance encore de quelques siècles dans le récit...

**Chapitre n°16 :**

**Dans la peau d'un autre**

**[An 1 500 après J.C. / -535 avant Yavin]**

_« Il est mieux d'être haï pour ce que l'on est, que d'être aimé pour ce que l'on n'est pas. »_

Les siècles défilèrent encore pour les deux jeunes Asgardiens presque insouciants. Loki continua de voir le fossé grandir entre lui et son frère, pour devenir un véritable gouffre. Thor n'en avait évidemment pas conscience – ou tout du moins, pas de la même manière que son cadet.

Loki s'échappait de plus en plus souvent du palais, pour passer du temps en ville, sous différentes illusions bien évidemment. C'était l'aspect de la sorcellerie qu'il chérissait le plus, car paradoxalement, même s'il arborait un visage qui n'était pas le sien, il pouvait enfin être lui-même sans que personne ne puisse le lui reprocher.

Il déambulait donc souvent dans la cité d'Asgard, de jour, de nuit, sur la plage ou bien en plein cœur d'un marché. Il appréciait l'invisibilité et l'anonymat que lui procuraient la foule. Ils lui permettaient d'échapper à la pression du palais, du moins pour un temps.

Ce qu'il ne s'autorisait pas, cependant, c'était de se lier d'amitié avec quiconque.

Non pas parce qu'ils étaient _le peuple_ et lui le prince, mais parce qu'il trouvait particulièrement malhonnête que d'autres s'attachent à une illusion, à un nom d'emprunt, volatile et remplaçable. Alors, ses interactions sociales se limitaient à celles qui pouvaient être exercées avec distance et prudence.

Un soir, pourtant, il descendit en ville à visage découvert. Nulle crise de conscience : il accompagnait seulement Thor et le trio Palatin dans une virée festive dans le pub le plus réputé d'Asgard.

Loki se rendit rapidement compte à quel point il était mal à l'aise dans sa propre peau. Les citoyens le traitaient avec une révérence à laquelle il n'était pas habitué venant de leur part. Il ne profitait donc guère de la soirée, d'autant plus que Fandral et Volstagg faisaient de leur mieux pour le tenir à distance de Thor.

Le prince brun se tenait donc à distance du quatuor bruyant, bien qu'il restait accoudé au même bar qu'eux, lorsqu'une jeune fille blonde s'approcha de lui. Il était tellement surprise qu'elle le remarque à côté des autres jeunes hommes exubérants, qu'il se trouva à court de formules de politesse alors même que leurs regards se croisaient déjà avec insistance.

\- Si je puis me permettre, fit-elle d'une voix timide, vous êtes bien discret pour un prince, Votre Altesse.

\- J'ose me définir comme un fêtard silencieux, répliqua-t-il d'une voix tendue. Mademoiselle... ?

\- Elinor, répondit-elle précipitamment. Et je ne voulais surtout pas vous offenser, Votre Altesse. Moi-même, je préfère festoyer calmement, en discutant plutôt qu'en amusant la galerie...

\- En voilà un intéressant point commun, Elinor, sourit Loki. Que diriez-vous de nous attabler tous les deux dans le coin le plus calme de ce pub pour _discuter_?

Il savait implicitement que même si elle avait fait le premier pas, il lui incombait, à lui, de l'inviter solennellement. C'étaient là les codes de séduction asgardiens. Loki n'aurait jamais pensé que sa soirée puisse prendre cette tournure, et il ne s'y était pas rendu avec une telle idée en tête, mais maintenant que l'opportunité se présentait à lui, il n'allait pas la laisser passer. Jamais quiconque ne s'était volontairement détourné de Thor pour s'intéresser à lui. Et même s'il échouait dans cette première tentative de flirt, peut-être aurait-il la joie d'avoir passé une soirée plus amicale que prévue...

.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Thor et le trio _amusaient toujours la galerie_ , Loki et Elinor s'éclipsèrent discrètement. Ils marchèrent dans la fraîcheur de la nuit jusqu'au palais, tout en continuant leur conversation.

Cette nuit-là, le prince d'Asgard ne s'assoupit pas seul dans son grand lit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hé hé ;)


	20. Chapitre n°17 - « Une question d'identité »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Histoire de conclure cette troisième partie, ajoutons encore un peu plus de trouble dans ce dangereux mix de questions existentielles. C'était pas encore assez compliqué comme ça pour Loki u.u'

**Chapitre n°17 :**

**Une question d'identité**

_« Lorsque je découvrirai qui je suis, je serai libre. »_

_\- Ralph Ellison, Invisible Man_

Une semaine plus tard, Loki voulut retenter l'expérience de la soirée en ville. Pas spécialement pour trouver une nouvelle aventure d'un soir, mais plutôt pour l'expérience de socialisation qui la précédait.

Il retourna à ses illusions et ses faux noms, mais pour la toute première fois, il osa prendre l'apparence d'une jeune femme. Il avait envie de changement, et surtout, il avait _besoin_ de savoir s'il se sentirait réellement mieux dans une autre peau que celle de Loki, fils d'Odin, prince d'Asgard.

Il était assis au bar du même pub que celui de la semaine précédente, sirotant son verre et balayant du regard la salle en quête d'une “cible”, lorsqu'un jeune homme à la peau mate et au torse bombé vint l'accoster.

\- Eh bien, jolie demoiselle, quelle solitude ! Où sont donc vos amies ?

\- Hélas, je crains qu'elles ne soient déjà rentrées chez elles, mentit Loki en soupirant dramatiquement.

\- Mais vous, vous n'étiez pas du même avis, sourit l'inconnu aux yeux sombres.

\- Oh, vous savez, j'ai travaillé toute la semaine, et je tenais vraiment à me détendre.

\- Vous n'êtes pas forcée de rester seule, vous savez. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Sanna. Et vous ?

\- Oh, c'est un bien joli prénom, fit l'inconnu en prenant place sur le siège à côté de Loki. Moi, c'est Vidar.

\- Enchantée, sourit Sanna/Loki.

Leur conversation alla bon train autour de plusieurs verres d'alcool, mêlant platitudes et flirt. Loki ne savait qu'en penser, et le vin ne l'aidait pas à avoir les idées claires.

Il se sentait agréablement bien, et cela créait en lui des doutes brûlants comme de l'acide. Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il était en réalité une femme ? Ou bien qu'il était un homme, attiré par d'autres hommes ?

Dans les deux cas, il allait à l'encontre des mœurs asgardiennes. C'étaient des transgressions sociales de première classe dans le milieu aristocrate. Le peuple tendait à moins s'en préoccuper, mais ils ne le pardonneraient jamais à un prince.

Le visage d'Elinor surgit dans l'esprit de Loki, et vint creuser d'autant plus ses questions existentielles. Il sut encore moins quelle pouvait être son identité réelle ou ses orientations.

Perdu, il décida de laisser parler son instinct, celui qui lui avait hurlé de terminer sa nuit avec Elinor, et qui lui hurlait désormais de se laisser aller avec Vidar.

 _Advienne que pourra_ , songea le prince désorienté. Il se sentait prêt à en assumer les conséquences, notamment car plus personne ne se faisait d'illusions sur son « retour à la normale ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais d'avance que vous croiserez un “Vidar” dans le tome 5 (normalement), mais évidemment, ce ne sera pas le même, puisque ce sera un Sénateur de Naboo xD J'ai d'ailleurs été surprise que ce prénom soit d'origine nordique, parce que j'ai immédiatement fait le parallèle entre Asgard et Naboo, qui sont deux mondes qui auront un jour des interactions... intéressantes.


	21. Quatrième partie : « Un jeune homme accompli »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il est temps d'explorer la dernière partie de ce deuxième tome.

**Quatrième partie :**

**Un jeune homme accompli**

**[An 1 600 après J.C. / -435 avant Yavin]**

_J'aurais souhaité savoir quoi faire de ma vie, quoi faire de mon cœur... Je ne fais rien de la journée, l'ennui s'installe, je regarde le ciel pour me sentir encore plus insignifiant-e que je ne me sentais déjà, et mon esprit continue de s'empoisonner lui-même inutilement._

_\- Sylvia Plath_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous aurez peut-être remarqué l'écriture inclusive utilisée sur le mot “insignifiant”. C'est tout simplement parce que la personne qui a écrit ces lignes (en anglais, à la base, car c'est une traduction ici) est une femme, mais qu'elles s'appliquent dans cette histoire à un personnage de toute évidence masculin (enfin, plus ou moins ;D).


	22. Chapitre n°18 - « L'héritier »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore un chapitre qui tue à petit feu la confiance en lui chez Loki... C'est presque un hymne, à ce rythme-là, un hymne composé et orchestré par Odin en personne.

**Chapitre n°18 :**

**L'héritier**

_« L'un comme l'autre, vous êtes nés pour être rois. »_

_\- Odin, à ses fils (chapitre n°6)_

\- Peuple d'Asgard ! tonna Odin à la foule massée dans la salle des banquets du palais. Vous avez tout le loisir de faire passer le message dans tout le royaume ! Celui que mon fils aîné, Thor, est désormais le Prince Héritier du trône !

Tous les citoyens invités à ces grandes festivités manifestèrent bruyamment leur adhésion à cette annonce tant attendue. Thor, désormais sorti de l'adolescence, se pavana sur l'estrade royale en encourageant ses futurs sujets à grands renforts de gesticulations.

Loki fit de son mieux pour conserver son sourire cordial de façade, mais intérieurement, il était amer.

Odin avait annoncé officiellement son choix. C'en était donc fini pour lui. Il n'avait absolument plus aucune chance d'accéder au trône un jour.

Il serait, à jamais, l'ombre de Thor le prince héritier. Loki, _l'éternel prince_ , mais jamais roi.

Comment avait-il pu, un jour, être dupé par les paroles d'Odin ? _« L'un comme l'autre, vous êtes nés pour être rois. »_ Comme si la décision de leur père s'était révélée aussi ardue qu'il le prétendait...

\- Mon frère ! s'exclama Thor. Viens donc te joindre à nous pour partager le meilleur hydromel de tout Asgard !

Tandis que le grand blond attrapait son cadet par l'épaule, Frigga jeta un regard désolé à Loki.

Il savait, de la bouche d'Ërinn, que la Reine n'avait eu de cesse d'interférer en sa faveur auprès d'Odin, l'implorant sur tous les tons de considérer le report de l'annonce de l'héritier. Elle était d'avis que ses deux fils n'étaient pas encore suffisamment matures et accomplis pour être considérés à leur juste valeur.

Elle avait tenté d'acheter du temps pour Loki, pour qu'il puisse faire ses preuves, mais elle avait, selon toute vraisemblance, échoué. Il ne lui en voulait pas.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas la capacité de s'affirmer un jour comme un prince d'Asgard modèle.

Il ne semblait pas né pour le pouvoir qu'il convoitait tant. Ce droit de naissance qui lui avait été arraché.

Sans un mot, il se laissa mener par Thor vers le trio Palatin. Il n'y serait pas le bienvenu, mais il n'y venait pas pour leur compagnie.

L'hydromel lui permettrait d'apaiser sa déception et sa frustration – au moins pour cette soirée. Et il donnerait l'impression de fêter la victoire de son frère.

Voilà une façon de satisfaire tout un chacun.


	23. Chapitre n°19 - « Fracture familiale »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapide changement de point de vue pour aller se régaler de la réaction furieuse de Frigga ;)

**Chapitre n°19 :**

**Fracture familiale**

_« Certaines personnes sont simplement nées avec une tragédie dans leur sang. »_

Pendant ce temps, Frigga était parvenue à mener Odin jusque dans un cabinet privé proche de la salle des banquets. Et la Reine était étonnamment furieuse.

\- Comment as-tu pu décider de creuser davantage l'inégalité déjà existante entre nos deux fils ? lâcha-t-elle sans préambule. Est-ce un jeu pour toi ?!

\- Tu pourrais commencer par admettre que Loki n'y a jamais réellement mis de la bonne volonté pour se conformer à ce qui était attendu de lui, répliqua Odin sur le même ton. J'estime avoir été très patient avec lui, et peu sévère. Il a toujours été laissé libre d'agir comme bon lui semblait, et il ne devrait pas s'étonner que ses choix de vie l'aient éloigné ainsi du trône.

\- Tu n'as _jamais_ réellement eu l'intention de le laisser devenir roi. C'est pour cela que tu lui as laissé bien plus de liberté qu'à Thor. Reconnais-le. Admets tes torts.

\- Mes _torts_?! Ne te rappelles-tu donc pas de _qui_ était sa mère ? Crois-tu donc que nommer Loki comme héritier serait un bon présage pour Asgard ?

\- Il n'est pas responsable des lacunes que _tu_ as laissées dans l'éducation de ta propre fille. L'ambition et la violence de Hela n'étaient pas uniquement dans son sang.

\- Loki est un sorcier ! s'entêta Odin. Et nombreux sont ceux à le savoir. Le peuple ne l'aurait pas accepté, jamais il n'aurait obtenu leur confiance.

Frigga le fixa longuement avec froideur.

\- Tu peux continuer de perdre ton temps à tenter de trouver tous les arguments possibles pour te croire innocent dans cette affaire, fit-elle finalement, rompant le lourd silence. Ce ne sera, après tout, que du temps inutilement gaspillé. Il ne reviendra jamais, tout comme la confiance que Loki aurait pu avoir en toi jusqu'à ce soir. Moi, en tous cas, je suis absolument certaine qu'aucun de tes maigres arguments ne parviendra jamais à me convaincre que tu as fait le bon choix, pour les bonnes raisons.

Frigga ne laissa même pas à Odin l'opportunité de se défendre. Sans un regard pour lui, elle quitta le cabinet pour retourner paraître au banquet.

Car, malgré toute la déception et la rancune qu'elle éprouvait pour son époux, ou bien encore la douleur de voir une fois de plus les espoirs de Loki réduits à néant, elle était fière que le travail acharné de Thor ait enfin porté ses fruits – même s'il triomphait dans un contexte tronqué depuis toujours.


	24. Chapitre n°20 - « Hors normes »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre plonge au cœur de la problématique de la dysphorie de genre qui a émaillé ce tome, et admet que Loki a hérité de l'intersexualité des Jotüns. Si je me revendique bien du mouvement LGBTQIA+ au niveau personnel, je ne suis cependant pas du tout concernée par ces problématiques de l'intersexualité ou de la transidentité. Je fais au mieux et j'espère ne froisser personne (si c'est le cas, signalez-le moi en review, aucun souci).

**Chapitre n°20 :**

**Hors normes**

_« Aujourd'hui, tu es toi-même, c'est encore plus vrai que vrai. Il n'y a personne d'autre qui peut être plus toi que toi. »_

Loki s'éveilla le lendemain du banquet très tard dans la matinée, et avec une gueule de bois abominable. Heureusement pour lui et pour sa réputation, il n'était pas habitué à commettre de drôles et honteuses frasques sous l'effet de l'alcool, alors l'hydromel de la veille ne lui avait pas attiré davantage de ridicule qu'il n'en était déjà couvert en ayant dû s'asseoir à côté du frère qui deviendrait roi.

Le prince se leva difficilement, s'habilla et prit une légère collation. Il retourna ensuite dans sa chambre, et avala une fiole de potion fort utile dans son état général. C'était dans ces cas comme celui-ci qu'il se félicitait le plus d'avoir étudié la sorcellerie au cours de tous ses siècles de vie. Il s'allongea ensuite dans son confortable sofa pour patienter jusqu'au moment où la potion produirait enfin son effet.

Une fois sa migraine dissipée, il put se permettre de se plonger dans ses études. Seul, dans cette même chambre. Excellente excuse pour ne pas croiser Thor du reste de la journée.

.

Le soir vint, et le jeune prince parvint enfin à la conclusion que ses études n'iraient nulle part tant qu'il n'aurait pas évacué un trop-plein de frustration qui gâchait sa concentration.

Comme il était évident qu'il ne pouvait se retourner ouvertement contre sa propre famille, il décida d'employer un autre type de méthode, bien que celle-ci ne serait efficace que dans une moindre mesure.

Il s'apprêta pour sortir en ville, et enfila l'une de ses illusions favorites. Ce soir, il serait Daegan, un élégant fils d'avocat, et il rejoindrait son amant homosexuel du moment.

Loki avait su, au fil des décennies, se composer bien des identités, sous lesquelles il se présentait en fonction de l'amant ou de l'amante qu'il souhaitait rejoindre. C'était sa façon de reprendre possession de sa propre existence, en conservant des parts d'ombre qui échappaient au regard scrutateur d'Odin.

Alternativement, il pouvait être Daegan ou, s'il préférait une compagnie féminine, Jessen le bibliothécaire. D'autres jours, il lui prenait l'envie d'adopter une figure féminine, et dans ces cas-là, il se présentait sous l'identité de Sanna lorsqu'il se trouvait face à un homme, ou sous celle de Sunniva pour courtiser une jeune femme intéressée.

Si le peuple d'Asgard savait pour ces déviances, il n'aurait alors plus qu'à s'enfermer dans une tour pour le reste de sa vie. Probablement après avoir reçu la correction de sa vie de la part d'Odin, dont le nom et la lignée seraient salies à jamais. Il se trouverait aussi alors déchu de ses titres royaux. Ce serait le scandale du millénaire.

Loki en frissonnait toujours lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à s'adonner à ce jeu dangereux. Il craignait par-dessus tout de se voir rejeté par Frigga, Thor et Ërinn.

Et il avait honte, tellement honte, alors que son corps se modifiait face au miroir de la salle d'eau. Car son apparence de femme n'était pas entièrement une illusion.

Il sentait, à chaque fois, ses _véritables_ parties génitales se modifier pour se conformer à sa nouvelle apparence. La première fois, cette métamorphose avait été aussi soudaine que douloureuse, mais désormais, ce n'était plus qu'un tiraillement désagréable et un sentiment de honte.

Cette particularité lui rappelait bien trop souvent qu'il n'était pas normal, et que cette tare était bien plus profonde que son comportement ou ses goûts.

Et lui seul savait à quel point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pauvre Loki qui a toujours dû gérer tout seul les plus étranges de ses particularités parce qu'il en avait tellement honte T_T
> 
> Pour accompagner ce chapitre qui me tenait vraiment à cœur, je vous invite à aller retrouver une Chronique égarée toute particulière sur ce sujet (c'est la n°11, publiée conjointement).  
> \--> [« Métamorphoses »](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512727/chapters/70608855)


	25. Chapitre n°21 - « Un scandale au palais »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il se pourrait que Thor ait quelques problèmes. Eh oui, ça lui arrive aussi.

**Chapitre n°21 :**

**Un scandale au palais**

_« Elle était soit incroyablement naïve, soit dangereusement intelligente. »_

Quelques semaines plus tard, après le banquet et les événements qui l'avaient entouré ou suivi, Thor entra en trombe dans la chambre de son frère. Loki sursauta et sa plume glissa sur le parchemin qu'il était en train de griffonner, le déchirant par endroits.

\- Je ne savais pas que les héritiers au trône pouvaient se permettre de ne pas toquer aux portes avant d'entrer, lança Loki avec une pointe d'irritation.

Thor ne releva pas la raillerie, ni ses intonations amères. En fait, à le regarder de plus près – car il s'était effondré sur la chaise à côté de son cadet –, le prince avait l'air paniqué.

Que se passait-il donc de si grave pour que même Thor en perde ses moyens ?

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide, mon frère, fit le grand blond dans un souffle.

\- Euh... ah bon ?

Loki se sentit parfaitement pris de court que le fier héritier guerrier puisse un jour avoir véritablement besoin de lui.

\- Oui... mais promets-moi que tu n'en parleras à personne. S'il te plaît.

\- Évidemment. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Dans quel pétrin le brillant Thor s'était-il donc mis ? Loki était bien curieux de le savoir, et d'autant plus que les frasques étaient habituellement son domaine, et non celui de son frère. Malgré ses apparences fanfaronnes, Thor avait toujours été le plus sage des deux.

\- Eh bien..., balbutia l'aîné. Tu te souviens du banquet ? Plus précisément, de la fin ?

\- D'une façon plutôt floue, étant donnée ma consommation excessive d'hydromel. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Je suis reparti avec une fille. Elle s'appelle Lina.

\- Jusque là, je ne vois rien d'inhabituel, mon frère, alors je ne comprends pas bien de quelle aide tu as besoin.

\- C'était, comme toujours, une histoire d'un soir, poursuivit Thor sans tenir compte de la dernière remarque de son frère. Sauf qu'elle m'a recontacté, dans une lettre que j'ai reçue ce matin.

\- Oui... ? l'encouragea Loki, le sentant à la fin de son récit.

\- Elle m'a annoncé être enceinte, et elle est absolument certaine que c'est moi le père. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! conclut Thor assez hystériquement.

Loki resta silencieux un instant, le temps d'encaisser la nouvelle, mais cela finit par agacer son interlocuteur.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?! insista le grand blond.

\- Le moins que l'on puisse dire, mon frère, fit lentement le cadet, c'est que tu t'es retrouvé en très fâcheuse posture.

\- Ah oui, tu crois ? grogna Thor en croisant les bras. C'est drôle, je croyais déjà l'avoir compris sans avoir eu recours à tes fines capacités d'analyse.

\- Et je suis certain, continua Loki sans relever le précédent sarcasme, que Mère sera d'un bien meilleur conseil que moi dans cette affaire. Parce que, qu'est-ce que je peux y connaître, _moi_ , aux petites copines ?

 _Bien des choses_ , répondit mentalement Loki à sa propre question, _mais ça, tu n'en sauras jamais rien._

\- Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle en parle à Père, fit Thor d'une petite voix plaintive.

\- Crois-moi, elle saura garder ton secret, mon frère.

\- Je... je vais aller lui parler, alors. Merci pour ce conseil, j'espère qu'il me sera d'une grande aide.

\- J'en suis persuadé, parce que je sais que Mère trouvera une solution.


	26. Chapitre n°22 - « Un piège »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une nouvelle étape dans l' « affaire Lina ».

**Chapitre n°22 :**

**Un piège**

_« Sous-estime-moi. Ce sera drôle. »_

Loki n'eut plus aucune nouvelle de cette affaire pendant près d'une semaine. Lui-même ne savait pas quoi en penser, même s'il était absolument convaincu d'une chose : Thor n'était pas prêt à assumer la responsabilité de père. Il était encore trop immature, trop impulsif. Son cadet ne prétendait pourtant pas être capable de faire mieux que lui dans ce domaine, car il était parfaitement conscient de sa propre instabilité émotionnelle.

Ces considérations mises à part, il ne pouvait qu'être avantageux pour Loki que Thor meure sans héritier.

Non pas que l'éternel prince de second rang eût pu avoir le meurtre en tête. Lorsqu'il envisageait – avec effroi – Thor sur son lit de mort, il voyait l'image d'un vieillard en fin de sa très belle vie. Loki avait également conscience que même sans héritier pour succéder au premier-né d'Odin, il n'avait lui-même que très peu de chances de régner, au regard de la très faible différence d'âge entre les deux frères.

Il se rendit pourtant compte qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de nourrir un mince espoir, et cela l'écœurait presque, car Thor avait parfaitement le droit d'accéder au bonheur domestique un jour, sans avoir à se soucier de la jalousie de son cadet.

Finalement, les derniers détails concernant la très dérangeante « affaire Lina » lui parvinrent au cours d'un dîner familial.

\- Je souhaitais que nous nous entretenions tous d'un sujet... délicat, déclara Odin alors que les quatre membres de la famille royale se tenaient réunis. Cela te concerne tout particulièrement, Thor.

Le prince blond se figea, son gobelet de vin à mi-chemin de sa bouche.

\- De quoi voulez-vous parler, père ? s'enquit-il, sur ses gardes.

\- Je pense que tu sais parfaitement de quoi il s'agit, mon garçon.

Thor se tourna vers Frigga.

\- Vous lui avez tout dit ?! s'exclama-t-il, incrédule. Comment avez-vous pu... ?!

\- Je n'ai rien fait de tel, se défendit la mère de famille.

\- Elle ne m'a rien rapporté, confirma Odin. J'apprends d'ailleurs seulement maintenant que tu as préféré te confier à ta mère plutôt qu'à moi, ajouta-t-il avec froideur.

\- Parce que je savais que vous alliez me faire la leçon ! s'outragea Thor. N'avais-je pas raison ?

\- Ne crois-tu pas que tu n'aurais pas _besoin_ de cette leçon ? rétorqua le père sur le même ton.

\- Non ! Et vous savez pourquoi, père ? Tout simplement parce que cette expérience humiliante m'a _déjà servi de leçon_! tonna l'aîné des deux princes.

\- Qui d'autre as-tu mis au courant ?

\- Loki, avoua Thor. Je lui ai fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne. C'est lui qui m'a conseillé d'en parler à notre mère.

\- Mais je ne l'ai pas poussé à vous le cacher, père, s'empressa d'ajouter le cadet. Il ne voulait déjà pas vous mettre au courant au moment où il est venu me voir.

\- C'est exact, confirma le prince blond. Loki n'y est absolument pour rien dans cette histoire.

\- Comment alors as-tu pu avoir connaissance de cette affaire ? demanda Frigga à son époux.

 _Enfin une personne qui pose les bonnes questions_ , songea Loki.

\- Eh bien, tout simplement par courrier, fit Odin. Par là, j'entends que la demoiselle concernée m'a adressé quelques lignes que je qualifierais de “menaçantes”.

\- Lina ? Des menaces ? s'étonna Thor.

\- Comment pourrais-tu avoir la moindre idée du tempérament d'une femme que tu n'as fréquentée que quelques heures ? rétorqua sèchement Odin. Pour en revenir à cette lettre, elle me menaçait de tout révéler, et donc de porter atteinte à notre famille, si je ne la dotais pas d'un foyer à la hauteur d'un fils de prince.

\- En clair, vous devez acheter son silence, résuma sombrement Loki.

Odin hocha lentement la tête.

\- Et... qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda Thor d'une petite voix qui ne lui était pas coutumière.

Le souverain s'esclaffa.

\- Eh bien, céder ! C'est une bien fâcheuse affaire, mais elle n'a pas non plus réclamé de t'épouser ! Cela nous permettra de couvrir tes frasques sans faire de vagues.

Thor baissa la tête, honteux et pensif. Loki eut pitié de lui, mais il espérait néanmoins que cette désagréable expérience s'avère réellement une leçon pour que son frère apprenne à contrôler ses ardeurs.


	27. Chapitre n°23 - « Triste fin »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il est malheureusement temps de conclure tout ça... C'est triste... Mais ne vous en faites pas, Loki reviendra bientôt, dans le tome 4 !

**Chapitre n°23 :**

**Triste fin**

_« Je ne parviendrai jamais à m'intégrer. C'est l'une de mes plus grandes qualités. »_

_\- Terri Willingham_

Deux semaines passèrent. L'affaire était définitivement classée. Odin s'en était personnellement assuré.

Loki profitait d'une douce nuit d'été. Il était assis seul, sur l'un des bancs des jardins royaux, et se laissait bercer par les effluves florales en admirant le ciel étoilé.

Un bruissement lui parvint, et il tourna la tête pour voir Thor s'arrêter à côté de lui.

\- Je savais que j'avais raison de te chercher ici, mon frère, dit le blond d'un ton grave. Tu y viens si souvent depuis que tu es petit...

Thor s'assit à côté de Loki. Il y avait, ce soir, visiblement quelque chose de changé dans son attitude habituellement arrogante et assurée.

\- J'ai envoyé une lettre à Lina pour prendre de ses nouvelles, poursuivit l'aîné. Elle m'assume être très bien installée, loin de la ville, dans le comté de Niels. La maison est spacieuse, dotée de quelques domestiques, et elle est entourée de bois magnifiques.

\- C'est une bonne chose si ses demandes ont été satisfaites, commenta Loki.

\- Je lui ai aussi demandé comment elle voulait que s'organisent les visites au bébé, une fois qu'il sera là, et si elle voulait que je vienne lui tenir compagnie en attendant. Elle m'a répondu de ne pas m'en préoccuper, parce qu'elle avait secrètement fait appel à une guérisseuse pour interrompre sa grossesse... Elle dira dans quelques semaines qu'elle a perdu l'enfant naturellement...

Thor soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains.

\- Je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu, marmonna-t-il.

\- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, le rassura son frère en lui donnant de petites tapes sur l'épaule. Personne n'est parfait, hélas.

\- Lina a admis avoir profité de l'opportunité d'être invitée au banquet pour me séduire et obtenir quelques faveurs en échange. Elle m'a dit que c'était pour trouver une porte de sortie pour quitter sa famille, car son père est alcoolique et violent. Elle ne pensait pas que tout cela irait aussi loin, mais elle a avoué que cette grossesse tombait vraiment à point nommé.

Loki passa un bras autour des larges épaules de son frère.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé pour toi.

\- Le bon côté des choses, c'est que ça m'aura enseigné la prudence...

\- On dirait une phrase que Mère pourrait prononcer, sourit le cadet.

\- Peut-être parce que c'est elle qui me l'a dite, ricana Thor. Je ne fais que répéter les paroles de la voix de la sagesse.

Les deux frères restèrent un moment sans parler, contemplant les étoiles.

\- Tu vois quelqu'un, toi, en ce moment ? demanda Thor au bout d'un moment.

\- Rien de très concluant, pour tout te dire.

\- Et rien de très sérieux non plus, je suppose ?

\- Pas pour le moment.

\- J'espère que tu finiras par te trouver la plus merveilleuse des Asgardiennes. Tu le mérites, mon frère.

\- La tâche sera des plus ardues, s'amusa Loki. Mais qui sait, si nos compatriotes continuent de me tourner le dos, peut-être un miracle tombera des étoiles pour inverser la tendance, plaisanta-t-il.

_À SUIVRE..._

_Tome 3 : Dessel_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai absolument hâte de vous faire découvrir ou redécouvrir Darth Bane, j'en trépigne d'impatience sur ma chaise ! :D


End file.
